Kogane No Hikari
by Anethcath
Summary: Sasuke's in a world known group now touring around the globe. But as the final concert is upon him, he has a dream that makes him remember his severely missed Aniki. A song particularly written for him and the memories start flooding his mind. What Sasuke wants is to see his beloved brother.Will he be able to make this relationship between them work or will he be thrown out again?
1. The Dream

**A/N:** **This is the first chapter in what seems will be a multi-chapter series. ItaSasu. There will be Lemons, limes, incest, most specifically Uchihacest later on, though. Let me know what you think of this story. I would appreciate it, since it is my first story ever. Should I continue, or drop it? :) I will work on making the chapters longer but for now, this length will suffice I hope. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

**Kogane No Hikari –Chapter 1**

His forehead sweaty. The raven bangs of silken hair stuck to his face, as he shifted in his sleep.

"...Help... Nii-san..." He whispered in the darkness, but to no avail. His brother was no longer coming to his rescue – this was a reality he had imposed upon himself and somehow learnt to cope with. The covers that were covering his semi- naked body, fell with an inaudible sound on the red carpeted floor.

The moonlight pale – it always was, as it casted its silver rays upon the even paler skin. It shined with sweat, as the young man mumbled something under his breath. Why? Why did this dream – no, more like a forcefully, long forgotten memory, come back to haunt him?

* * *

In the dreamland...

_The loud music echoed in my ears, as I was trying to focus my attention around me – with no success whatsoever. Where was I? I was currently sitting on a stool in what seemed as a club. Everything around me was a huge, massive blur. _

_I was feeling my body heating up and subconsciously turned to my right, towards that slimy figure that kept eyeing me since the time I walked in along with my friends. Where were they? I was sure I saw Kiba and Naruto hooking up somewhere... I kept wondering as that disgusting face beside me formed a toothy grin, revealing sharp canines and I felt a hand creeping up my right thigh. Something was off, I was actually enjoying the touch, instead of detesting it._

_I felt a light buzz in my left pocket and pulled out my cell phone._

"_Itachi Uchiha is calling"_

_I felt tears well up my eyes, as I answered with a husky grunt. At this response, Itachi's breath hitched a little, what was wrong with his little brother?_

"_Otouto? Are you all right? I can't help but feel that something's happened to you... Everything ok?" Itachi sounded genuinely concerned, as he was letting his emotions past through his ever- calm voice._

"_Ugh... 'Tachi –nii... Help... Help me...!" I half- moaned as that creeping hand touched my now painfully hard erection. I heard a loud thud from the other end of the line and the annoying beep that indicated that Itachi had hung off. 'He must have thought I was fooling him...' Suddenly, my eyelids became heavy, too heavy for me to be able to keep open._

_The slimy man with the semi-greasy hair and the purple marks on his face, laughed loudly. Soon enough, though, all was silenced._

_I tried to focus my attention on the muffled sounds my ears were picking up through this whole confusion._

_One... The loud music – ignore._

_Two... Heavy panting._

_Three... A huge commotion going on. What was happening?_

_Four... A voice like velvet. –Wait, I know this voice. Who was it again? Goddammit! Work you fucking piece of shit!_

_Someone was calling me. "...uke!" Again, it was still there calling. What's it saying anyway? Ugh! Focus! "..suke!" A frustrated groan._

_I found myself mewling in pleasure, as my hot body was finally getting some attention. Two strong hands having a firm grip on my waist, picking me up and then holding me bridal- style close to a warm and well- built chest. A familiar spicy smell intruded my nostrils as I was still struggling to remember the name of the person who has holding me and calling out to me._

"_Sasuke! Can you hear me?! For fuck's sake Sasuke, respond!" Oh- Aniki! I am trying to say, but my body does not respond to my command. All that is let out, is a moan of pleasure as I feel the grip strengthening around my body. I try yet again, though._

"'_Tachi- nii... Aniki... Hot... Help... Aaah...!" I half- moaned, nuzzling up to the familiar body holding me. I get pulled closer to it and I try to decipher the words spoken with that velvet voice again. But in my frustration and dizziness, all I am able to make out are random words._

"_...Touch him... Kill you... Fucking piece of... Out of my sight, scum."_

_I exhaled in comfort, a breath I did not realize I was holding. My dearest brother- always taking care of me, always loving me. I cried silent tears of thankfulness to Kami, for blessing me with such an amazing brother; despite my being an ungrateful little shit._

_I was trying to think properly, in what seemed like hours, but I then heard a door unlocking and the familiar creaking sound of our apartment's front door. How much time had passed? I was not sure. One think was certain, though. We were finally to the safety of our home._


	2. Uchiha Sasuke- The genius

**A/N:**** Here goes the second chapter of this story, including a little naughty Uchiha- sama. It is slightly longer than the previous one and I plan for the next one to be even longer yet, so bear with me... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.  
**

**Kogane No Hikari- Chapter 2**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"...Fucking..." Sasuke groaned, as he stretched a long, slender hand to shut the annoying alarm clock up.

_**15:35**_

He sighed. He had this dream again last night. '_Maybe it's because his birthday's soon' _he thought. He lazily sat up and looked around the room. The whole of it was in perfect order –except, of course, for the sheets that were messingly laying on the red carpeted floor.

He had missed Itachi. He hadn't seen his brother in almost three long years. The last two of them (_maybe one and half- he had lost count by now_), he and his band were touring around the globe, after becoming top on the charts over a fortnight.

So there he was now, almost naked, lest for a black pair of boxers that served as his nightwear, in a comfy 5-star hotel's bed, on the last day of his tour.

'Itachi' he thought, the image of his brother's smiling face popping up in his mind. Those years apart from him during his touring and his debut on the music industry, had taught him many things -it's true. But the one thing that Sasuke had learnt, which in his opinion was the most important of them all, was that what Sasuke wanted- Sasuke got.

He did not have to use his money, or his fame. He would use more subtle methods. He knew how to judge a situation properly and how an individual could, using the right means of course, manipulate the others around him in order to get what he desired. And there was nothing Sasuke desired more at the moment, than to see his brother once again. And damn sure he was going to succeed in doing so.

* * *

The raven swiftly found his way to the bathroom, tossing the black boxers around and revealing a very painful erection. Jesus forking Christ now, how could he have ignored **that?**

He ignored it for a bit longer, as he allowed himself to experiment with the water temperature until he found the perfect- for him- setting. Not too cold, not too hot either, something in-between.

Sasuke stepped in the shower, letting the warm water rinse his sleep and sweat away. He crept a pale hand over his throbbing and leaking erection and started teasing himself, lightly touching the head and playing with the large sacs below the erect member. He then took a firm grip of it, while slamming his back on the cold, white bathroom tiles, the sudden lack of heat doing nothing but to arouse him more.

"Itachi" he moaned as he was pumping the over-above-the-average cock of his, setting in a slow pace, so as to torture himself. Masochistic? Well... That was Sasuke, a true masochist in bed. Not that it was a secret, though.

A finger found its way above the moist hole of his ass and Sasuke slowly pushed it through the tight entrance. He had not fingered himself in quite a while- and he had to be in perfect shape for tonight; he had to not indulge himself in the pleasure of taking out the large black dildo his friends bought him and fuck himself unprepared.

After a couple of minutes, he was already moaning like a wanton whore, as the third digit he entered brushed against his sensitive little bundle of nerves, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his whole body. He shivered with the overbearing pleasure he was inflicting upon himself and let his mind fantasize about his brother's slender and firm body pressed against his, in a sensual dance of sexual pleasure.

He imagined his hands were Itachi's- Itachi was the one that was sending the young raven over the edge, Itachi was the one that was making him a mess with his skillful hands and their ministrations.

Pale hands were working restlessly, finger-fucking and pumping the raven's member up and down his shaft, occasionally stopping to sweep a thumb over the slit, pleasuring himself –if possible- even more. The other hand was mercilessly brushing Sasuke's prostate, enticing mewls and moans of pleasure that echoed in the hotel bathroom. And then he came; with a particularly hard pump of his member, all the while chanting his older brother's name.

His seed was now decorating the tiled shower floor, his hand, his abdomen. He pulled his left hand out of his anal cavity, and watched in bliss, as the water was washing off the reminders of his act. Panting and with shaky knees, he let himself slide down the cold wall. Sasuke brushed a hand through his hair, head looking up and eyes locked on the ceiling.

He had done it again, why, why couldn't he be normal? Why was he gay, why was he desperately _in love _with his older brother? Why, even when that older brother of his distanced himself so brutally from the younger? He loved him, dammit, why did Itachi not want his love? He had been abandoned without even so as a word from the elder.

Same old thoughts, Sasuke said to himself as he felt his strength return and got around to actually finish his shower. He put a towel around his waist and then proceeded into drying himself up. He was tired, not physically, mentally. He had decided he would not be ignored- not anymore. But how?

His mind was working on _high _as he was coming up with methods to get his brother back. All the while dressing himself in a pair of tight black jeans and a ripped off t-shirt with his band's logo on. He sighed yet again to himself.

This was going to be one motherfucker of a day. Not good, not good at all.

The raven reluctantly made his way to the opposite side of the room, grabbing his black, leather jacket, his cell-phone, a half- full pack of cigarettes and his room key and looked inside the room one last time before leaving.

That was when it hit him. He smirked to himself, as he let his mind cross again and again over that irresistible idea. He was going to enjoy himself soooo much on the days to come... It might backfire though as well, but all that matters is getting the desired result, he thought to himself.

He had not realized he was standing beside the half open door, looking aimlessly in the long corridor.

'_Sasuke Uchiha' _he thought '_you are one fucking genius._' And with that, he made his way to the 'meeting room' most commonly known as his manager's room with a quick pace, seeing as he was already late enough.


	3. Kiss me and I will tell you

**A/N: ****So here is chapter three... I wanna thank DoNTbESCaREd for the lovely reviews! The lightened up my world! :D This chapter is considerably longer, and there is some fluff towards the end. Next chapter will have Lemon... I wonder if I will be able to pull it through... Bah anyway, enjoy! :) (Oh and the song mentioned, will be in the next chapter. It is Loverman by Metallica -it's a cover of Nick Cave's original one...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Kogane No Hikari- Chapter 3**

The meeting was quick to finish once everyone had gathered there. The track setlist was agreed upon, the equipment and the lighting of the stage were set, but still there was tension in the air.

The manager was furious. She was throwing a tantrum, actually smashing a beautiful wooden table, reducing it to nothingness.

"Relax Sakura- chan!" It was Naruto who spoke, throwing one of his signature teeth- showing grins. "Let Sasuke- teme have his way, I'm sure we would not mind playing another song!" the bassist kept speaking, doing nothing but to fuel the manager's anger more. It was Kiba who tried his luck next.

"Oi Sakura! What's yer problem? Relax girl!"

The drummer was holding his sticks, throwing them in the air and then catching them. But as he spoke, one of the wooden sticks flew across the room, hitting the pink- haired manager on the head. She turned around, holding it in her hands and with a frown decorating her, otherwise beautiful face, she snapped it into two.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everyone in the room took two steps back from her in apparent fear, except for, of course, Uchiha Sasuke, who stood firm and composed in all his Uchihaness, wearing the calmest façade.

"Sakura." he spoke in a calm tone but something behind it was strange. It was like the calm before the storm of some sort. Raising his head up from the red carpeted floor and looking her dead in the eye he spoke yet again.

"Have I ever asked anything from you over those two years we've been touring?"

Sakura blinked. '_He most certainly has not_' she thought to herself. "No." was the brief answer.

"Have I _ever _complaint doing all those fucking annoying photo- shoots, interviews, public appearances, autograph signing events, even when I was dead tired or even feverish?"

The young manager froze. He was speaking the truth. He was very professional during these years, '..._so I could, I suppose, reward him. But..._'

"..Uhm... No...?"

"No Sakura. I have never ever complaint" the singer started raising his tone, apparently irritated by the situation.

"Doing _always_ what you request of me, never asking more in return. And all I _**fucking**_ ever _**asked**_ is to add ONE GODDAMN SONG to the end of this concert! But you know what? FUCK IT. You can go out there and sing yourself. I am outta here."

And with that, the raven slammed the door and practically stomped his way out of the hotel. Putting on his headphones, turning the volume to high, he glared at a couple of maniac fan girls with a look that said '_Follow me and you will never see the light of day again_'. With that, he walked away.

* * *

Back at the hotel now, everyone was frozen in place. One, from fear for their lives and two due to being amazed that the ever- emotionless Uchiha Sasuke (The Great) was actually capable of feeling something, be it anger. One common thought raced through their minds '_Angry Sasuke, is a dangerous Sasuke_'. Indeed, Sasuke looked as if he was about to murder Sakura in place.

"Sigh, this is bad. Grats Sakura, you really did it this time. I suggest you did his favour and called him right away. Inform me when he comes back. Ja ne." and with that, the red- haired pianist Gaara, picked up his music sheets for the day and exited the hotel room.

The remaining band members looked amongst themselves and then towards the manager. The pink- haired woman collapsed onto the fluffy bed and closed her eyes. Everyone else sat down, Kiba on the floor next to the large window, Naruto on an armchair with golden covers and Neji, sat on the bed beside Sakura.

"Sakura- san, please roll on your stomach." Neji spoke with a calm, yet commanding tone. The pink- haired manager let out a breath she did not realize she was holding and did as she was told to.

Neji startled her, sat on her butt and started massaging her shoulders and back. His talented hands pushed her pressure points relieving all of her accumulating stress. No longer after 5 minutes, Sakura was considerable more relaxed and Neji found the opportunity to talk to her.

"Sakura- san I am sure you know that all of us understand just under how much pressure you are. Nevertheless, though, you must understand that we are feeling some anxiety and stress ourselves, after all, we _are_ human beings." '_At least most of us_' Neji mused, his mind going to Sasuke.

"Why don't you try considering Sasuke- kun's request? Why is it so difficult? I am sure, for Sasuke to react like this, it is something important to him. Give it a try, there is no need to tire ourselves over practically nothing!" Always the smooth talker, Neji made Sakura change her mind.

"...Kiba... Cell phone..." she murmured seeing that she was unable to speak coherently. Except for being an awesome guitarist, Neji was one hell of a masseur as well!

To make long things short, all arrangements were made. They came across no resistance from the staff's part, but the difficult thing was ahead of them. Who would risk their head in order to inform a pissed Sasuke?

* * *

The raven, strolled through the city with no apparent destination. Faces, streets, buildings, all passed around him without him noticing. He had been walking for over half an hour now, trying to find at least a peaceful place to arrange his racing thoughts.

Sighing, his eyes fell upon an abandoned building with a staircase that led to a white roof. '_Perfect._' he thought, making his way to the building, climbing carefully the stairs and sitting on a dirty corner. He aimlessly let his eyes roam between the hundreds of people passing, walking on the pavements, driving their cars, sitting on the benches along the road.

Most of them were couples, holding one another, smiling happily and eerily making their ways to their destinations. '_A couple. Hah. That was a long time ago... Can two brothers fucking each other really be considered a couple? What am I going to do? I miss __him __so much... I want to feel his eyes upon me, his lips on mine, his hands loving and cherishing every inch of my body. Talk about being egotistic._'

Mechanically, he put his hand on his left pocket and fished out the half- full packet of cigarettes he had, thankfully, taken with him before he left his room. He brought the cancer to his mouth and with a black lighter he lit it. The raven inhaled a deep breath, savoring the feeling of nicotine running through his system, before he exhaled the smoke out of his nose and mouth.

Smoking was a disgusting habit he had picked up three years ago, after his brother had pushed him away. He thought that, maybe, he would find some condolence in filling his system with the addicting drug and, partially, he was true.

'_I wonder if he will ever be so sweet towards me, just as the first time we had had sex. Mhm... That was us having love, actually. I want to try. I want to try and reclaim him. I know he loves me. He just feels it is wrong doing __this__ with his younger brother. It is sinful, but we already have booked first- class flights to hell, so why not, at least, enjoy it? Why doesn't he accept his feelings? That fucking workaholic IDIOT. Baka Aniki_'.

Sasuke actually pouted at his thoughts and finishing the cigarette he threw it towards the general direction of his feet and stepped on it with his shoe. And that was when the song he had connected with his and his brother's lovemaking came in. The sensual voice of James Hetfield sang, as Sasuke's mind flooded with images of that night.

* * *

__**FLASHBACK**

_I walked through the front door, determined that today I would let Itachi know about my feelings. I knew, damn sure I knew it would be hard – I was afraid of rejection, it's true. But I was more afraid of going insane with the immense love I needed to voice out. I needed him to know about my feelings; however disgusting they were._

"_Aniki! I am home!"I saw Itachi rushing down the stairs, wearing an anxious face. Well, a stranger (meaning every other normal person in the world) would receive the facial expression Itachi had on as emotionless, but the young Uchiha knew better. Itachi was anxious. And pissed. Especially pissed._

"_Are you all right Aniki? What's wrong?"_

"_SASUKE! Your phone! What happened to your goddamn phone otouto?"_

"_My phone? It's ok... I think at least..." I fished my phone out of my pocket, looking at it. It had turned off, due apparently to lack of battery._

"_Ooopsie..." I said putting on the cutest face I could muster._

"_Tsk. Don't 'oopsie' me Sasuke! I was worried! You should thank Naruto for informing me that you were fine and on your way to the mansion! What the hell took you so long?"_

_Sigh. Itachi had evolved into an overprotective mother hen since the incident when I was drugged at that bar. He took my bag and jacket, tossing them aside, he pulled me into a tight hug._

"_Ugh.. 'Tachi- nii! ...Can't... Can't breathe!" Itachi seemed reluctant to pull away. 'Could it be..? No way... But what if...? Hmm... I will tease him a bit more, then!' and with that in mind, I grabbed my older brother's hands, leading him to the living room. Itachi seemed to shiver under my touch. Oh, the irony, indeed._

_The elder sat down on the large dark red couch, motioning me to come sit close to him._

"_...Nah..." I breathed out. Itachi seemed confused as his eyes, now following me, stared in wonder. I walked towards him, straddling him and sitting on his lap, facing him. He blushed. Itachi had actually blushed. 'Hu-hu-hu! I am the mighty Sasuke! I made Itachi Uchiha, THE Itachi Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Corporations, the emotionless prodigy, actually blush.'_

"_Sasuke, I think you are too old to be sitting on my lap like this."_

_I ever-so-slowly leant forwards and wrapping my hands around his neck I nuzzled into Itachi's neck, his spicy smell filling my nostrils. 'You are going to be mine, Itachi Uchiha... Just you wait!' I thought._

"_I think I am actually just-at-the-right-age for __this__ Aniki..." I said, practically purring into his ear. Itachi hissed, as I nibbled the shell of his left ear and sucked his earlobe._

"_Sah- Sasuke... Wha- What are you doing? ...Stop..."_

"_Are you sure you want me to stop, Aniki? You seem to be enjoying yourself out there..." I said in a seductive tone. Nevertheless, I pulled away from his ear and stared into those onyx pools that resembled mine, in more than one ways. I was mesmerized by the depth of his look, the lust fighting adoration and love, in an apparent clash of emotions that Itachi was most probably having within himself, by now._

_I couldn't hold myself back, as I started placing butterfly kisses all around his face... Itachi's flushed cheeks... Itachi's forehead... His temples... His, now, closed eyes... And lastly , I kissed on the corner of his mouth._

"_...Sasuke..." Itachi whispered, his lips slightly brushing mine while he did so. "...Why? Are you just trying to tease me? ... For fuck's sake, Sasuke, if that's the case, please stop now... I cannot take this any longer..."_

_His eyes suspiciously scanned my face for any hints of insincerity, as I only looked at his face and smiled to him. How could a person ever be so Beautiful? I sat up from his lap, while still straddling him and hugged his head closely to my chest._

"_I am going to make a confession Itachi- nii..." My brother tensed in my hug, and I could feel he was struggling to keep composed and calm as he was. I was content enough, though, only to feel his strong pale arms encircle my body and settling on my back and waist._

"_... Aniki... I have been in love with you for a very long time now... Well, I didn't realize that it was actually __me__ being __in love__ with __you__, I always thought it was brotherly love and admiration. But... But- after that incident last week, 'Tachi- nii, when I felt your lips lock with mine, when I felt sparks of pleasure running through my body just from a light peck on your lips... I knew... I knew it was love... Not just brotherly love though. This kind of love I feel for you is a sick one. I am in love with you, Itachi Uchiha, my elder brother..."_

_Itachi had stopped breathing so as to listen to my words. I was embarrassed, as well as relieved to have finally said that out loud... To __him__..._

"_Are you sure it's romantic love, Sasuke? Maybe because you were so aroused, you felt that way, when in reality you harbor no such feelings for me..."_

_His velvet- like voice was slightly trembling and muffled as it came into my ears. I rested my chin on his neck, sitting down on his lap again, my long, slender arms now around his firm chest._

"_One thing I know despite being myself, Itachi- nii, is that no matter how many males, or females alike, have I kissed, never did I feel more content than the time I kissed you. So, I want to confirm it. Was it because of that damn drug? Or are those my true feelings over you?"_

_I slightly pulled back and looked at his face. Oh god... His handsome features, his eyes, his pale skin... That level of beauty should be illegal._

"_...So Aniki... Kiss me again...?" I said in a playful tone._

_I saw Itachi's face contract with happiness, only to be quickly replaced by a frown now decorating it, meaning my brother was in thought._

"_Stop over- thinking it nii- san.. I- I just..." _

_Tears starting flooding my eyes, making my sight falter. _

"_Shuush.,. It's ok..." Itachi said while rubbing comforting circles on my back._

"_Otouto, Sasuke... I __am__ in love with you; by doing what you have in mind, you risk my being unable to control myself and actually taking you right here- right now." Itachi spoke in a husky tone. Now, we were getting somewhere!_

"_It's ok nii- san!" I knew what I was going to say next, would trigger his possessiveness. "It's not like I am a virgin, anyway!" I spoke like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like I was saying, 'It's ok! Tomorrow will be sunny all right!'_

_Itachi snapped, eyebrow twitching at the thought of me, his little brother, getting fucked by another male. It was true, though and why cry over spilt milk? There was nothing either of us could do to change that._

_His right hand left its resting place on my waist and with a strong grip, he moved my head so as I would look up to him, his face mere centimeters away._

"_Who was it?"... Silence... I wanted to see just how long I could provoke him until he would actually kiss me. His grip on my chin tightened –it would leave a bruise later- and his face got red by jealousy- overload._

"_Don't play silent on me, Sasuke! Who was it?! Who took you?"_

_I smirked._

"_Kiss me and I will tell you."_


	4. Loverman

**A/N:**** Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry for the delay, I actually have it all written down up to chapter six, but on paper... And I am lazy. This chapter is a massive LEMON. I dedicate it to ****DoNTbESCaREd, since I was kindly asked to put some more Uchihacest sex in the story. It is my first lemon- ever, sooo... yeah. Tell me what you think. On a last note, I would like to thank Niu and ****DoNTbESCaREd for their wonderful reviews! Sorry for the massive A/N! Anyway, the song in this fic is Loverman- Metallica, their cover of Nick Cave's original one. I find it extremely erotic and thought; why not?**

**********WARNINGS: SEX SCENES, MALEXMALE, BROTHERXBROTHER, YAOINESS, LEMON. (I think those will suffice.)  
**

**********DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS  
**

**Kogane No Hikari- Chapter 4**

"_Don't play with me otouto, who took you?"Itachi fumed, his lust filled eyes glaring daggers at me._

"_I am not telling you... Make me." I replied provokingly._

_I looked at Itachi with half- lidded eyes. He took his hand from my bruising chin and dragging it along my skin, he placed it at the back of my neck. Then, before I could even blink, I found those sinfully delicious pink and plum lips of his on mine. I kissed back, a kiss that from experimental and soft, quickly turned into fiery and passionate._

_I nibbled his bottom lip and he gasped, giving me the opportunity to enter his sweet cavern with my tongue. His, was quick to fight back in a savage battle for dominance and I was happy to let him dominate. I moaned somewhat loudly in the kiss, as a firm hand found its way to my ass and groped a cheek._

_We soon had to separate for breath. We were both panting, while looking into each other's eyes. Those sinfully skilled lips found their way to my neck, ravishing it, then placing soft kisses, then biting and sucking at it again. That pattern soon had me throw my head to the right, giving him more space to violate with his sweetness. I started to moan- never had I felt such an amazing sensation before. This lust... Passion... Love... All together composed a sensation that was at least __intoxicating__._

_My hands gripped his red hair tie and those black silken locks fell like a waterfall to his back. My hips started slowly grounding onto his, giving us the much desired friction. I felt his skilful hands gripping the hem of my T- shirt and I lazily raised my arms. He tossed the piece of clothing on the floor somewhere; his, was quick to follow._

_I felt like I had to show him that I had some amazing skills myself, it was something I did not want to lose to my elder brother... Again... I started placing kisses on his slender, muscular neck, nibbling the pale flesh and sucking it, marking him as mine. Finally. I pulled back and admired my work._

_It was art; and Itachi was my canvas._

_I sucked a right nipple, swirling my tongue around it, while pinching the left one. I heard Itachi groan and I immediately doubled my efforts. I was content enough to just hear Itachi moan my name out of those sinfully delicious lips of his._

_His eyes were locked onto mine, looking in them with clashing emotions. I felt completely bare at that moment; those eyes of his felt like they were staring at the deepest depths of my soul._

_My mouth travelled south, to his abdomen and then his bellybutton. My tongue teased it, making Itachi's erotic voice let out an audible moan. His expression twisted in pleasure, as I cupped the forming bulge on his jeans. I wasted no time in unbuttoning the offensive cloth, immediately pulling them down at his ankles and with a swift movement, Itachi discarded them._

_I stared at the bulge formed under his black boxers and then straight dead on to his eyes. His face- a crimson red. His eyes- filled with lust. I sucked at the cock above the material, feeling the cloth getting wetter in my mouth by my saliva along with his pre cum._

"_...Sah- Sasukee... Aaaah...Ugh..."_

_My eyes looked playfully into his, my mouth never ceasing its ministrations._

"_Remove my boxers, otouto." was his firm command. I obliged, my own cock twitching in anticipation at the commanding tone of his voice._

"_Hai, Itachi- sama..." I spoke in a husky voice. _

_His huge erection stood proud before my eyes, as I discarded the underwear off my brother's thighs._

"_...Oh God... It's huge..." I mumbled to myself. I saw Itachi smirking down at me._

"_Suck it."_

"_As you wish, master" ...Oh the feeling to be so evidently dominated... God, how I loved that feeling!_

_I gripped the leaking member, licking the slit teasingly. I started sucking on the angry head, savouring the salty taste of what was my brother's pre cum. But then I stopped, only to lick at the shaft, before taking him all in my mouth._

_Itachi's breath hitched, as I started deep throating him. I started bobbing my head up and down his delicious cock, sliding my teeth up his shaft as I was rising, slightly grazing at the member._

"_...Saasukeeehhhh... Aaah! Oh fuck Sasu...Ugh... Where did- did you... ohh yes... learn those things... ugh..."_

_I ignored his question. My hand played with his lage sacks, as the other was holding his hips down. I felt a hand making its way to my hair, tugging them lightly and I looked up to a mesmerized Itachi, a soft smile adorning his handsome features. My brother was getting close- I could feel it._

_The grip on my hair tightened, as my head was pushed even lower, forcing me to take him in even deeper. I swallowed around my brother's cock, feeling the balls in my hand contract and not long after, he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of his seed, savouring the taste, as his member fell limp between my lips._

_Releasing it, I was found face to face with an Itachi on the seventh cloud. That image, I thought ogling at him, I wanted forever to be engraved in my memory._

"_Having fun... Nii- san?" my hoarse voice echoed in the room. Itachi opened his eyes, looking down on me. Nevertheless, he seemed unable to speak just yet._

"_...Ne, Aniki... Please? Please take me now...?" _

_I faked a pout and I felt his hand slowly caress my cheek. I leant into the touch and I felt him pulling me up into his warm embrace, hugging me into his strong chest. It felt like time had stopped for us at that particular moment and I made a mental wish for this moment to last, only to correct it a moment later; this was not the moment I would like to last forever. That moment was going to come up in a while... Hopefully... All the while I was thinking over this stuff, Itachi was holding me close to him, his head resting upon mine. Who would have thought that he would be so... snuggly?_

"_...I need to feel you Itachi- nii... I want to know that you are here with me; that this is neither a damn illusion nor a dream. I want to know that this is reality."_

_I felt him shudder at my final words, and he slightly shifted in his place only so as to be able to look into my eyes._

"_Get up, otouto." My eyes looked up, wondering._

"_Why?"_

"_We need to go upstairs and I am in no physical condition to carry you up the stairs at the moment" _

"_Why bother? We can do it here anyways... There is no- one else in the house, lest for us..."_

"_Foolish little brother... Have you not yet understood that I want our first time to be perfect..? Can't you see that I actually plan on making love to you, otouto?"_

_My breath hitched at the remark of Itachi's words, my perverted mind already fucking my brother in my head. Excited, I got up and walked towards the staircase, my straining erection aching by the lack of attention in my pants._

_I looked over my shoulder, only to find a hard Itachi ogling at me. Winking at him above my shoulder, I continued walking, swaying my hips seductively. Next thing I knew was me being carried up the stairs by an apparently frustrated Itachi. So much for making love to me..._

_I was thrown unceremoniously on Itachi's bed and my elbow hit the CD- player's remote controller, making it play._

"_Gomen" I said, as I tried to turn the machine off._

"_No... Leave it play" Itachi smirked at me. The sensual voice of James Hetfield, along with the sexy body of my brother atop mine, did nothing but to arouse me even more._

"_**There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)  
And he's bucking and braying and pawing at the floor (How much longer?)  
And he's howling with pain, crawling up the walls (How much longer?)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)  
And he's weak with evil and broken by the world (How much longer?)  
And he's shouting your name and asking for more (How much longer?)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)"**_

_Itachi sealed our lips with a long, passionate kiss, while his hands travelled all over my body. The sensations his fingers were leaving in their wake... Oh God... This was going to be so good..._

_I felt his skilled fingers play with my nipples and his knee brushed against my erection. Finally I was getting some attention down __there__..._

"_Itachi I- ahhh! I can't wait any longer..." I tried to plead, but he seemed to ignore me._

"_**Loverman! Since the world began  
Forever, amen, till the end of time, yeah  
Take off that dress, oh  
I'm coming down, yeah  
I'm your loverman, yeah  
'cause I am what I am what I am what I am what I am..."**_

_His mouth nibbled my earlobe, slowly licking the shell. He started making his way down, sucking again on my neck's pale skin and he managed to find my weak spot. I kept moaning and mewling under his touches, not being able to restrain myself (and my voice) when it came to being touched by my brother._

" _**L is for LOVE, baby  
O is for ONLY you that I do  
V is for loving VIRTUALLY everything that you are  
E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do  
R is for RAPE me  
M is for MURDER me  
A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers  
N is for KNOWING your loverman's going to be the answer to all of yours"**_

_I reluctantly opened my eyes- I had not realized I had closed them in the first place- only to gasp at the image before me. A full erect, naked Itachi, hovering above me, his long hair falling like a waterfall down his shoulders and the sides of his face._

_His right hand was keeping him in place, while the left one unbuttoned and got rid of my jeans; the bulge beneath my underwear was more than obvious. Itachi smirked at the sight of his aroused little otouto... Well... Who wouldn't be aroused if the sex- god Itachi Uchiha had pinned them down onto his bed and was ready to actually make love to them? No- one in their right minds. This man was pure flame._

_He quickly disposed the offensive garment of what were my boxers and I couldn't help but gasp as the cool air hit my burning member. Itachi lowered himself down on me, pulling me into a slow, demanding kiss that left me writhing under the skillful ministrations of his tongue. His left hand was positioned on my right cheek as he caressed the flesh, ever so tenderly._

"_**Loverman! Till the bitter end**__**  
**__**While the empires burn down**__**  
**__**Forever and ever and ever, ever, amen**__**  
**__**I'm your loverman**__**  
**__**So help me, baby**__**  
**__**So help me, baby**__**  
**__**'cause I am what I am what I am what I am what I am**__**  
**__**I'm your loverman"**_

_As soon as the kiss ended, Itachi propped himself back and took a good look of my naked, aroused, pale body. I blushed at this, and slightly turned my head to the right. He chuckled. I looked up obviously amazed. Itachi had actually chuckled. It was so... Erotic. I was so in love with this man; God have mercy on my soul._

"_Are you sure you truly want this, otouto? There will be no turning back..." I noticed a slight hint of melancholia behind his words, but I paid it no mind. Itachi was this far from becoming one with me and I was not going to delay it any longer._

"_Yes aniki... I want you... I want you with every fiber on my body... Please... Don't make me wait... Make me yours." Itachi grunted as he heard my last words but he wasted no time. I knew he was anxious about this too but... We both craved for this. It was not a crime; actually falling in love with your own sibling... right?_

"_**There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer?)  
There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer?)  
With a trembling heart, he's coming through your door (How much longer?)  
With his straining sex in his jumping paw (How much longer?)  
Ooh, there's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer?)  
And he's old and he's stupid and he's hungry and he's sore  
And he's blind and he's lame and he's dirty and he's poor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, gimme more (How much longer?)  
There's a devil crawling along your floor"**_

_My mind went blank as his lips locked with mine again in a fiery kiss. Tongue clashed with tongue in a battle for dominance; however we both knew who would prevail. At the same time, a finger found its way to my hole and was slowly pushed in. It was cold, apparently lubricated. I moaned in the kiss as the digit penetrated me._

_I bucked at the finger, subtly requesting for more. Itachi obviously took the hint and entered a second one. He pushed them in and out slowly, making scissoring movements. His lips attached to my left nipple where he started sucking, nipping and licking with vigor, the right one was quick to receive the same treatment._

"_**Loverman! Haha! And here I stand  
Forever, amen  
'cause I am what I am what I am what I am, hey  
Forgive me, baby  
My hands are tied  
And I got no choice, no, no, no, no  
I got no choice, no choice at all"**_

_By the time he entered the third finger, I was already a writhing mess. The digit grazed my prostate and my back arched at the amazing sensation, my head tilting back as I let out a long moan. Itachi apparently took this as a sign for him to continue. But what I wanted was different._

"_...Aaaah... Ugh... E- aaah! Enough already...! Don't torture me anymore nii- san! I- I ne- eeeed to feel- ooh!- you inside of me... Now... Aaaah! Uhhm yesss... There- ah! Oh God..." His fingers were constantly pressing at my sensitive little bundle of nerves._

"_**I'll say it again  
L is for LOVE, baby  
O is for OH yes I do  
V is for VIRTUE, so I ain't gonna hurt you  
E is for EVEN if you want me to  
R is for RENDER unto me, baby  
M is for that which is MINE  
A is for ANY old how, darling and  
N is for ANY old time"**_

_I whined at the loss of that amazing hand of his, but that soon turned into a moan, as I felt that it was soon to be replaced by something bigger. And harder. Yes. Finally._

_I felt Itachi trying to slowly enter me, so as not to hurt me. Little did he know; I was actually craving for that feeling... His lubricated head entered my quivering hole and he quickly pushed himself to the hilt being too lost in the immense pleasure. I felt so full, as that huge cock of his was starting to slowly move in and out of my heat, setting a slow but steady pace._

"_...Ugh... Sasu-keeeh... You're too damn tight, otouto..." His expression had molded into one of pure ecstasy and I moaned at the sight. 'Sex god. Yes. You are my sex- god Itachi' I thought not daring to voice my thoughts out loud._

" _**Loverman! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got a masterplan, yeah  
To take off your dress, yeah  
And be your man, be your man, yeah  
Seize the throne, haha  
Seize the mantle  
Seize that crown, yeah  
'cause I am what I am what I am what I am, plus I am  
I'm your loverman"**_

_I felt my brother's hand slowly caress my cheek and I leaned into the touch. Nevertheless, he was still moving torturously slow in and out of my ass and I could not bear this any longer._

"_Nii-saaaan!" I gasped as his wonderful member hit my prostate. He seemed to try to memorize the place and he changed the angle, so that with every thrust he would hit it dead on. His slow pace was driving me crazy... I knew that this was going to be love- making and not some quick- hard- violent rabbit sex (I shuddered at the thought, actually getting more aroused the more I thought about that) but still... That crazyman ought to pick up the pace! _

"_...Please... Please, faster- hardeeeeeeeeehr! Aaaaah!" I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him even deeper, emphasizing my point. I encircled my hands around his pale neck- fingers slowly caressing the flesh, as my brother complied with my previous requests and started picking up the pace; never ceasing to look into my eyes with identical ones._

_I was too lost at the sensations to think about how I could satisfy by brother, making him wail in pleasure more. I intentionally started bucking up with his now frantic thrusts and earned myself his groans. I then made my walls clench around his member and that was when I heard it. Itachi's erotic, sensual, hypnotizing (and on and on and on) voice, let out a long moan. I started moaning louder as the room was completely filled with the sounds of our love- making; both of us ignoring the music that was still playing in the background._

"_**There's a devil laying by your side (How much longer?)  
There's a devil laying by your side (How much longer?)  
My dink is asleep, take a look at his eye (How much longer?)  
And he wants you, darling, to be his bride (How much longer?)  
Yeah, there's a devil laying by your side (How much longer?)  
Loverman! Loverman! Loverman!  
I'll be your loverman!  
Till the end of the time!  
Till the empires burn down!  
Forever, amen  
I'll be your loverman  
I'll be your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
Yeah, I'm your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
Loverman..."**_

_"Itachi! Oooh! Itachi...! Aaaaaah..." _

_Itachi leaned in and captured my lips, pulling us both into a fiery kiss. I kept moaning like a wanton whore, as that big cock of his was ramming endlessly my prostate. His thrusts became faster and harder; if possible, like a wild animal in heat. I finally caved in and dug my nails into the soft skin as I was being thoroughly pleasured by my brother's hard cock and Itachi groaned at the sensation... He was enjoying it. _

_He was getting close, I could feel his thrusts becoming more frantic and his large hand gripped my painfully hard erection. He started pumping me in sync with his thrusts. My mind had gone blank by that moment... The pleasure of being satisfied by the person you are in love with... I could not get enough of it._

_His lips, slowly savoured the soft skin of my neck. I trembled and wiggled around as I came hard in Itachi's hand; decorating our abdomens with the sticky substance._

"_Oh... Sasu- aaaah!" Itachi moaned. I was sure he was enjoying the feeling of my tight muscles clenching up to his member even more. His face was twisted with pleasure and his head fell back as he came as well, spilling his seed into my ass._

_He reluctantly pulled out and collapsed next to me. He pulled me closer, encircling his one arm around my neck and entwining the other one with that of my own. My other hand found its way to Itachi's chest, lightly pressing against it. We both just stood there for a while, trying to catch our breaths until Itachi did something that rendered me speechless._

_His soft lips kissed my forehead and my temple, only to pull me closer to his chest and rest up his head onto mine. He nuzzled his nose into my raven spikes, deeply breathing in my scent._

"_I want to always be with you... Remember, Sasuke, whatever happens; __you are mine and mine alone.__ I love you..."_

_I wanted to cry at his profound confession of his love towards me... All those pent up emotions... All of my agony those past weeks... They all went away, by mere three words. Three fucking words. _

"_Do you promise to always love me, Aniki?"_

"_...I do... Whatever happens; you will always be the number one in here..." and with that, his long and slender finger was placed on his heart, indicating the place._

"_...Mhm... I love you so much Itachi... So...much..." I felt him kiss my hair and he pulled his black silken covers over us. After that we both drifted into sleep._

* * *

Sasuke was pulled out of his trance by the slight buzz in his hand- his phone was ringing.

_Uzumaki Naruto is calling._

"What is it, dobe?"

"Oi, teme, where the fuck are you?"

"Ugh... No idea... I'm sitting on the roof of an abandoned building... Somewhere..."

"Tsk. Thank you for enlightening me Sasuke! Anyway. Sakura- chan said ok and we have to head to the concert hall anytime now. Since you have already left, we will come and pick you up... Now try to find out where you are."

"Sigh. Don't bother. I will grab a taxi and be on my way. I will be there in a while."

"Ok... Oi, are you allright? Your voice sounds strained... Oi, teme! Why have you been crying?"

"Crying...? I... not..." Sasuke brought his hand on his cheeks and felt them wet. 'Oh shit'

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I... It's nothing... Just that I am pretty anxious for tonight- that's all!" He tried to sound reassuring, but to no avail. His best friend knew him better than that.

"I highly doubt it. Now spill it."

"Tsk. You never fucking quit, dobe. I... I just miss him, Naru... I miss him so, so much..." Sasuke started sobbing. This whole situation was really getting to him. He pulled his legs close to his chest, one hand keeping them in place, while the other held the phone above his ear.

"Aaah... Thought so. Why else would _you_ of all people make such a big fuss over something..? Sigh. Come one Sasuke, the sooner we finish today, the faster you will go and visit him"

"But...*sob* But what if he throws me out again Naruto?! I LOVE him! So much it fucking hurts... *sob* It hurts..."

"Sasuke, it pains me to hear you like that y' know? Do you believe he deserves your crying over him?" Naruto could hear the silent sobs of his best friend over the phone. He strongly wished he would be there at that moment, he wished he could be of more help to him...

"He does. He does, Naru. But apparently, _**I**_ don't, seeing as he made no effort whatsoever to contact me for over three fucking years. And anyway... When did _you_ get so mature?"

"Ha- ha. Glad to have your icy-princiness back, your majesty. Now get your ass in a taxi and come over now! We've waited long enough!"

"Sigh. Ok, ok... I'll be there in half an hour or so..."

"Ja ne Sasuke, see ya"

"Hn."

With that, the raven got up and climbed down the rusty stairs and onto the pavement. He halted a taxi and got in. He gave the driver the address and set off. 'Sigh. Baka aniki. I'm gonna get back at you... Just you wait your bastard... And then we're gonna have hard, angry sex! Oh I should probably buy some handcuffs and... STOP. I cannot risk getting another hard on. Damn you Itachi for being so hot... Damn you."


	5. The Concert

**A/N:**** So... Welcome back to another chapter of this fic! No lemon will be added in some chapters (sowwy) but I need to get the plot going! Sorry for all the drama and the OOC of... many people but! I like Sasuke being a drama queen! Listen to Kogane No Hikari by Noriaki Sugiyama (Sasuke's voice actor) You will get the feeling I am trying to put through... I hope at least! Last, but not least, I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for their comments! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.  
**

**Kogane No Hikari- Chapter 5**

One word could only describe what was happening before their eyes; magnificent! The five men were at their best. Not only were they playing, they were truly performing!

Sasuke was having a constant rush of adrenaline. All of his previous worries had disappeared, as his focus was on singing and entertaining the enormous crowd below them. He could almost feel the positive energy emitting from the fans who were tirelessly singing along with him every single song- flawlessly. He secretly felt proud of his fans; they were some amazing people down there... Not that he would admit that to anyone of course! The concert, so far, was going perfectly!

The pink haired manager was no different. A true fan- girl in heart, she was singing along with the melodic voice of the raven singer on backstage, her out- of- tone voice, annoying all of the technicians. She didn't mind though, as she was enjoying herself at the fullest. Her pink hair swirled in the air like a wave of pink sakura leaves... Yup, she thought to herself, it was totally worth it!

After a couple of exhausting, yet enjoyable hours, the concert was finally over. It was Sasuke who spoke, seeing as he was their frontman. He neared the microphone, panting as he was trying to catch his breath due to the previously frantic song. It was a Megadeth cover- Sweating Bullets. Even though it was one of the raven's favourite songs, it was DAMN hard!

"Wow! I think that by far, you were the BEST crowd we have ever come across!" He said emphasizing the word 'best'. "Right guys?!' he said, looking to his fellow band members. The all cheered and smiled widely, except, of course, for Gaara, who remained unfazed. Who would have guessed that the menacing redhead would actually be madly in love with the ever- energetic blond fox? (that was Naruto's nickname)

"Now, this was the last song we played..." A disappointed sigh was heard from the crowd. 'That's the response I am craving for' thought the raven, his upper lip raising to form his signature smirk. "...Unless... Unless you want us to play another one!"

The crowd burst into cheers and applauded. "YEAAHHHHHHH...! WE LOVE YOU SASUKE- KUUN!" Oh, gotta love the fan girls!

"So... This is the last song, a personal favourite. I hope that if you know it, you will sing along with me. This, is dedicated..." At this, Sasuke raised his head and looked towards the front camera, like he was referring to it, while at the same time the house lights were starting to go out. Which, in one sense he was, since the person whom this was dedicated to, was on the other end of the receiver... Hopefully... "...to a person very, very special to me. I hope you are listening to this... Kogane No Hikari!" Loud cheering. Yup that was it... '...Just watch me, nii-san!'

Sasuke grabbed the black electro- acoustic guitar that was handed to him by the technician and stepped before the microphone. He took a deep breath, just to relieve some stress. 'I hope you are listening to this... Aniki...'

The rhythmic strumming of the guitar echoed in the night, as the crowd was silently waiting to listen to Sasuke's expressional voice...

"_Yubikara kobore ochita kagayaki no naka ima mo_

_toushi wo himeta manazashi asayaka ni utsuru..._

_Kaze no mukou no kotae wo osoreru koto mo naku_

_mitsume tzuzuketa kedakasa..."_

The band followed the raven singer's lead, playing as well...

"_Shinjitsu wa yasashisa to itami no kakera nokoshi_

_kono mune wo tsuranuite wa toorisugite yuku..._

_Mijukuna tenohira ni aru hateshinai ashita wo_

_toutoki hito ni sasageyou..."_

'Oh no...' Sasuke thought, as the memories started flooding his mind... Tears started welling up his eyes, as images of his childhood, his beloved brother, the love he had for him and the sinful experiences they had together, started dancing in his mind in sync with the song he was playing and singing before the enormous crowd in front of him... How his brother, at that wonderful and unforgettable period of his life was his and only his, how he was treated as the most valuable and precious being in the world, a feeling he had long past forgotten. He had not forgotten, though, the love he harbored for that person... That _**precious**_, to him, person.

"_Maeni fumidasu tabi sora wa hiroku_

_takaku kanjiru kedo soredemo oikaketai..."_

'Fuck!' Sasuke was trying his best not to let his tears flow down his flushed cheeks, he mustn't let them... Not yet... He willed them away, once again, pouring all of his building up emotion in his voice, as the refrain came in...

"_Kogane no HIKARI WO! Shinjiru kokoro de!_

_Nekarukara..."_

The young Uchiha let his voice fade out, giving space to Neji to play his solo. He observed the crowd before him with midnight eyes, and he was kind of shocked to find that most of the females were already looking up to the stage with teary eyes... 'Wow... I never thought it would have **this** impact...'

"_Kizutsuitemo Shizukani uketomete yudaneteta..._

_Sadamesae koete susumu rintoshita kiyosa..."_

'Itachi...' He thought. One word... And it already had **this** effect over him...

Naruto got close to Neji, while still playing, leant forward to the brunette and looked him with mischievous eyes.

"Dude, I think Sasuke- teme's gonna break by the end of the song!"

"Fifty bucks says he is not...!" Was the playful response of the guitarist, who was eyeing Naruto playfully. The blond could not help but grin widely at this.

"Let's make it one hundred... I'm in!" and with a playful jab of his elbow to Neji's side, Naruto went back to his former stance, on the right side of Sasuke.

Oblivious to what was being schemed behind him and with his mind continuing to venture to Itachi's side, Sasuke's melodic voice filled the clear night air again...

"_Nukamori wa kiete keredo, kagirinai mirai wo..._

_Itoshiki nito e tsunageyo..."_

The raven could not help but wonder, just how much of a truth was hidden behind those lyrics. 'Well,' he thought, 'after all, this song was specifically written for **him**...'

_Yami ni mayou tabi ni, michi wa tooku_

_Nagaku tsurai kedo, nigezuni aruiteyuku..._

_Kogane no Hikari ni... Hajinai tsuyosa wo..._

_**Chikarukara**__..."_

'I promise...' Ha, how futile was the promise they had made, really? He knew, damn sure he knew, Itachi was watching this. But even if he was not right now, he would watch this eventually... He wanted Itachi to know... He wanted his brother to feel his pain.. How the miles, the years, the new experiences made no difference to him. How every goddamned day, a piece of his heart would break and fall apart, because Itachi had made no effort whatsoever to contact him. He wondered if that person was feeling the same as him...

'Tsk... No way... He was the one to put a distance between us, in the first place. He... Could not be feeling alone without me... Could he?' That thought made the raven sulk even more... The distance Itachi had put between them... Oh that painful distance... I was not the miles, not even the fact that he was on another continent. It was that he could not feel that his brother's thoughts and love, were with him... And with that realization, he broke, as soon as the solo came about.

"_Kogane no Hikari wo, shinjiru kokoro de..._

_Kogane no Hikari ni, hajinai tsuyosa yo..."_

The tears were running loose with each word. He felt the first of them running down his flushed cheeks, while he was looking at the crowd. He slowly raised his head and looked dead into the main camera as he sang the last words... 'This, I am doing for you'

"_Chikarukara..."_

'I will make this work, I have had enough of your stubbornness...'

"_...Eien wo..."_

More tears made their appearance and a sad smile adorned his face. 'Yes...**Wait for me...**'

"_...Ano hito ni..."_

And with that, the song came to an end. Naruto looked over to Neji, who faked a look of defeat. The crowds before them went mad, while seeing the ever- stoic Uchiha Sasuke cry tears like a river.

"Sasuke- kuuuuuun! WE LOVE YOUUUUU!"

"Sasuke- kuuuuuun! DON'T BE SAAAAAD!"

And similar things were what the fangirls were shouting at him, obviously trying to cheer him up. The raven singer was happy for all of the support they were offering him, and he faked a smile of relief. Inside him, though, he was boiling. He was determined. He was... a fool for believing he could make it work again, but even so... he had to try... No more tears. No more sulking. He was an adult for Kami's sake!

"Sorry for this last incident, as I said, this song was dedicated to a person of great importance to me. I hope they have not forgotten me, for I have not forgotten them. And with that, our final concert is over! Await the release of our new album in the next six to seven months... Thank you, thank you sooo much for all of your support throughout those three years, I hope you will continue to appreciate us, for we DO appreciate you! Stay awesome, friends!"

With that, all band members waved to the cheering crowds before them, while making their ways to the backstage. Sakura handed each of them a towel and a bottle of cool water, seeing as they were all dripping with sweat and they were very tired.

'Finally... Now I will focus my energy on relaxing... After three long years... I will focus on myself. And my brother. I need a plan. Dammit. A foolproof plan, even though he will read through it in no time. So it has to be a plan within a plan. Planception. Hahahaha I am getting paranoid. Kami, save me!' Sasuke kept rambling inside his head. He went to their room, and plopped down on the black couch. He was so tired, that he drifted into sleep right away...


	6. You are my everything

**A/N:**** Aaaaand I'm back to this story! I think the next chapter is going to be the last one. I will end it... Hmmm... Spectacularly! Muahahah! Yes, the next chapter will be a huge, juicy lemon (or so I have planned into my mind no idea what's gonna turn out like!) Tell me what you think of it! Bah, I think that's all! To all of you people out there reading this, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.  
**

**Kogane No Hikari- Chapter 6**

_**TWO DAYS LATER...**_

The young raven paced through his room in anxiety. He was finally back in Japan after all those years of travelling around the globe. And now, with the final arrangement he was going to finally get his plan in motion. Yes. It was going to be perfect.

He stole a glance at the digital clock on the wooden nightstand. He made his way on the soft bed of the luxurious hotel room and sat down with a soft plop. He ran a hand through his stylized raven hair, not caring in that action messed them up. Sasuke had dressed up fifteen minutes ago, and now he was waiting for his "date" for tonight. In reality, he was going to go out with one of his ex-es, as he wanted to ask a favour of him. Of course, even though being ex boyfriends, the two ravens still had good relationships and had remained friends.

It was not unnatural for them to act as a boyfriend for one another when each party wanted to accomplish something. It was, in one way, why they had agreed on remaining friends. And that was what was going to happen. But he still needed to get out with him on dinner to discuss the details. He preferred the small cozy family restaurant that they both adored, since the climate was really friendly and welcoming.

'Sigh. I hope this is going to work...' Before he could even finish his train of thoughts, the raven's phone rang.

_Sai is calling_

And the reason he had saved his phone with only his name, was that despite being friends, even lovers for so long, Sai refused to let him know his real name; let alone his surname. So Sai was the nickname the black- haired man was going as. And Sasuke could not mind less.

"Yes?"

"Hello... Darling..." Sai said using his most sexy voice. Oh that bastard. Sasuke hadn't been laid in three whole years and that idiot dared to use the sexy voice to him. Oh no- this was not going to get through that easily!

"Hello... Dearest... How are you? Are you ready yet, or shall I come and help?" Sasuke chuckled lightly. He knew that the man on the other side of the line could not resist his own seducing voice when the raven wanted to. He also had a weak spot for Sasuke's chuckle as well. Oh well... They knew each other perfectly. That's why Sai was perfect for this job. He knew exactly what to do.

"Oh... Stop being unfair, Sasuke- kun! I am right outside your hotel, so if you would give me the pleasure of joining me for dinner this fine evening, I would be so happy I could die...!" That bastard. Talk about being sarcastic.

"I will be right down Sai- kun!" And with that, the raven singer grabbed his jacket and ran down to the reception to leave his key. He then made his way over to Sai's red Ferrari and the pale man greeted him with the warmest of smiles. Sasuke was truly glad he had not lost connection with the man, seeing as he was one of the few to understand his position.

* * *

**In the restaurant...**

"So... Sasuke- kun... How have you been doing?" A sly smirk was adorned on the pale man's face, and his black eyes shined under the romantic light of the candles. He was wearing a white button up shirt along with black jeans and some black sneakers. His left hand, while he was speaking came to rest upon Sasuke's cold one, making the raven shudder at the contact. He had not been laid in three years and to him, Sai was like a roasted chicken to a hungry man... 'Goddamn you Itachi... It's all your fault!'

"Uhm... Tired... Like hell! I hope I can rest while I am back here in Konoha... I also have to start the recording of my band's newest album... You got to buy it! It's gonna be awesome. But anyway, I did not came here to chit- chat, Sai. I need your assistance. I have someone, whom I would like to get jealous of me..." The trademark smirk of the Uchiha made its appearance. Sai squeezed softly the warm hand below his one, and looked dead into those onyx pools that seemed to look to the deepest part of your soul...

"Oh, I know, dearest. And it seems, that your 'special' one, has just arrived... Do not look back, just play along MY DEAR SASUKE!" Sai said the last three words a bit louder, just so as to catch the attention of the long- haired raven that had just walked into the small family restaurant. And he was successful, seeing as the older male looked directly to the place where the sound came from, Sai. And the person whom Sai's hand was touching, his otouto, Sasuke. What the hell did Sasuke do there? Why hadn't his brother contacted him first? He always did that when for some reason came back to Japan.

Without even being able to control his body, he headed for the small table the two boys were sharing. He arrived just in time to hear his little brother's voice, coated with lust talking to the paler man.

"Uhm... I cannot wait, babe! You and me just the two of us... I missed you so much! ...Sai..." Itachi's inner self was fuming about his brother missing another male but him. He did not lose his composure, though. He cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the two younger boys before him.

"Sai- kun, Sasuke. What a pleasure to see you here...! How have you been doing?" Sasuke seemed unfazed and did not answer his brother right away. Sai, on the other hand, just smiled politely at the elder raven and tried hard not to laugh at the always- stoic expression of Itachi.

"Hello, Itachi- san. We are both doing well... Actually even _better_ now that Sasuke came back and called me right away to go out with him!" Sai so loved playing the fool...! He knew just what buttons to press to make the elder Uchiha jealous out of his mind.

"Oh, that's nice then. If you may excuse me now, I will leave you to your privacy. Until later, Sai- kun, Sasuke- kun." And with a polite bow of his head to the "couple" he made his way to the farthest corner of the restaurant and sat there. Alone. 'He did not even speak at me. He did not even seem to care at all. But... What if he is doing it on purpose to make me mad? But if that was the case, he would, at least, try to grab my attention by doing some move towards that Sai boy. Goddammit. Now, I am pissed. But... No, Itachi, it's still not right. He has gotten older now though, but does he still love me as I do? I was the one that shooed him away, in the first place...'

Itachi's incoherent thoughts kept bugging him, even as he ate his dinner, and he was too busy conversing with his inner self that he did not notice the couple leaving the restaurant. He had to make his move though... Some way or another. That's right... It was ok now, since Sasuke had matured and was able to judge a situation properly. And then there was Sai. Was he in a relationship with his brother? If not why then Sasuke "had called him right away" or some shit? Gosh, this was getting out of hand...

He had missed his little brother so much... But he did not dare contact him, in fear of letting his emotions take over and managing to ruin whatever he had tried so hard to accomplish: to give Sasuke the opportunity to live outside of the lie of fake love, Itachi himself had imposed upon his little brother. Or so he thought. But in the other hand, why would his brother be in love with him? He was the sick and manipulative one, for Kami's sake!

The long pale hand of the elder Uchiha made its way to his left pocket and he fished out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and he let it ring a couple of times before the other person answered.

"Sasori. It's Itachi. I need information on where Uchiha Sasuke is residing now. Make it quick." And with that the raven male hung up and went back to eating his dinner and forming his plan within his mind... He could not predict what was going to happen to him though...

* * *

**Two Hours Later- Hotel**

*Knock Knock*

"I'm cooooming! Let me put a shirt on-" Sasuke said as he was twisting the door knob while at the same time he was struggling to put his t shirt on.

"Ah... I do not deem it will be necessary, otouto." The low husky voice of the elder Uchiha made shivers run down Sasuke's back. He finished putting on the t shirt and looked up to the smirking face of his elder brother. God, he was so beautiful. God, how he wanted to kiss him... But no! He would not waver. He had been prepared for this... Right?

"Good evening to you too, Itachi- niisan. Where do I owe the honor of your visit?" The raven singer replied with a steady voice. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for this. He stepped aside as he let his brother enter the spacious hotel room he was currently living in. The elder nodded before making himself at home, hanging his coat on the hanger, and sitting on the soft bed Sasuke was sleeping in for two nights now. He patted the space beside him, motioning for Sasuke to come and sit beside him, but the younger refused.

"I wanted to greet you and see how you have been doing, little brother. But I did not want to interrupt you and your boyfriend's time back at the restaurant, so I excused myself. But now, I think we both have time to catch up with each other..." Itachi tried to use his most sexy voice to get his brother into actually speaking and not just pretending he was tolerating him. He looked up to identical onyx eyes, only to find out they were looking almost infuriating at him.

"Oh, but _**I **_do have time for a catch- up with _**you**_, Itachi- niisan. _**You,**_ always seemed to be the one who could not spare a single moment of his precious life to care about _**me-**_ ever. So. I am doing fine, thanks for asking and thanks for your visit. You can be on your way now..." The sarcasm was dripping from each word that left Sasuke's mouth. Itachi could feel the coldness and sorrow behind his brother's sarcasm- oh god, what had he done?

"Mhm... Does my presence annoy you so much, little brother?" Itachi said wearing a smug face, as he stood up and walked towards his brother's direction. The younger backed up a little, finally hitting the wall and cutting off any means of escaping. But wait- why did he have to escape? He was going to fight back damn it!

"No. It does, though, seem a bit unpleasant to me for you to appear here, out of the blue, when I did not even give you the details of where I was residing this time around. So where did you find it? Uh?"

"It's easy. I followed the hordes of your fans camping out of here just to steal a glance from your beautiful face."Itachi trapped the younger raven by putting his right hand on the wall beside his head. The other one was raised slowly and Itachi slowly caressed the soft flesh of his younger brother's right cheek. Sasuke unconsciously leant into the touch, closing his eyes to savour the feeling. He immediately snapped them back on, though, realizing what he had done plus hearing his older brother's soft, low chuckle. His sexy chuckle.

"Itachi... You really need to leave..." His voice was soft, pleading. Oh god. Where did all of his determination go? 'Snap out of it Sasuke! Snap out of it! Do not let that sexy voice get you! Or that spicy smell... Or the smexy look on Itachi's face... And those enticing lips... Oh god those sweet lips...'

Itachi noticed his brother's look fixating on his lips and he seductively licked them. At that, the younger raven seemed to snap out of his trance, and he blushed. His hands gripped onto Itachi's wine button up shirt and he tried pushing him away. In the mean while, Itachi leant forward, his lips hovering above his brother's right ear.

"Do you _**really**_ want me to leave, little brother?" Itachi seductively whispered to his brother. Goosebumps were sent down Sasuke's body, as he felt that devilishly skillful tongue of his brother lick at the shell of his ear and then lightly sucking and nibbling at the earlobe. The hands that were trying to push the elder Uchiha away stopped their actions, and now simply gripped on the wine coloured shirt as the wet muscle made its way down Sasuke's neck, licking at the sensitive spot on the younger raven's neck, making him repress a moan.

Itachi pulled back and looked his brother dead in the eyes. He then ever-so-slowly leant forward as if he were to kiss Sasuke's lips and the singer closed his eyes and tilted his head in anticipation. He waited, until Itachi's lips were a hair's length away from his, only to feel the warmth of Itachi's body disappear from within his reach.

The younger Uchiha opened his eyes, now realizing the situation he had gotten himself into. He was anticipating a kiss from his smexy brother. Whom he was supposed to be mad at. And whom he was supposed to make him beg, not the other way around! But he could not help it... Not when every cell on his body screamed "Let him kiss you! Let him ravish you! Let him fuck you like there is no tomorrow!" and other disrupting things like that.

Itachi made his way to the hanger and grabbed his black coat. Before he put it on, he looked back to his brother above his shoulder and smiled his most charming smile. Sasuke was mesmerized, and his bliss was only crumbled when he heard his brother's next words.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

On its own, Sasuke's body leapt forward and tugged his brother's sleeve. Upon realizing what he had done, Sasuke looked up to his older brother, who having put his emotionless façade on, was looking down on him as well. Those handsome features... 'Oh Kami. I am sorry, my resolve but... I really do have a weak spot for him...'

With that having been said (in Sasuke's minde of course), the raven reached up encircling his brother's strong neck with his own pale hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. Itachi seemed to have expected that move, because he unceremoniously threw his coat on the beige carpeted floor and put his own strong arms around the smaller body. Oh how fragile Sasuke's body seemed... He wanted to have it for his own, so much... But he had other plans in his mind. Oh he was going to enjoy the aftermath though...

One large hand found its way to Sasuke's spiky hair, while the other was gripping the younger raven's waist strongly. He made some steps towards the wall he had earlier pinned Sasuke at, and pushing his brother on it, his right knee was settled between the younger's legs, touching his crotch. Sasuke moaned at the sudden movement, but he did not complain. His own hands gripped a red hair tie and the waterfall of what was Itachi's hair fell loose on the elder's back.

Itachi deepened the kiss, an experienced tongue tracing over Sasuke's bottom lip and the younger opened his mouth immediately. Itachi's wet muscle entered the younger's wet cavern, tracing the place which three years ago knew like the palm of his hand. The younger moaned into the hot kiss, not being able to restrain himself the pleasure of feeling the one he loved being this affectionate with him.

One strong hand found its way to Sasuke's T- shirt hem, and with one swift movement the cool hand found its way to the younger Uchiha's abdomen, tracing lines and slowly moving to the upper half of the toned body. Itachi could not resist himself the pleasure of making those pink nubs of what were his brother's nipples come to life, gaining himself a moan from the younger.

Unfortunately, they had to break the long kiss in order to breath. Useless gods, why did they need to breathe anyway? Why when they had much more serious things going on?

The older of them two pushed Sasuke on the soft bed quickly crawling on top of him, straddling him with his long legs. He went back to his ministrations, biting hard and sucking on Sasuke's neck bruising it, and then going back to lick at it, like a wolf licking its wounds. He made a particularly large love bite and the hands that were roaming on the smaller body and making the younger of them two squirm and mewl stopped.

Itachi leant back, looking at the panting mess that was his brother and admiring his work of art. Beautiful. The dark marks contrasted Sasuke's pale skin creating an amazing combination of light and shadow, or that's what Itachi liked to think. In reality he had just "decorated" the boy's soft unblemished skin with some really big, dark bruises. 'Yes I am mean. Get over it.' Itachi thought to himself. He was pretty good at arguing with his subconscious, but not even once did he seem to win. Damn it.

"...Itachi... Why did you stop? Making me so aroused and hard and then just leaving me; I guess that's typical you. You did that to my heart as well, getting me all in love with you and then dumping me like I was nothing more than a used... I don't know. Condom. Yes, like a used condom! I do not want to be your condom Itachi!" Tears started trickling down Sasuke's blushed face as he, finally, had started to let out some of his pent up emotions.

'Condom? Like a used condom? Oh Kami... That kid and his metaphors..." Itachi slowly shook his head. He then hugged Sasuke, pulling the trembling body in his lap, as he traced soothing circles on his back. Yes, like the old times. When they were still happy. Before everything was ruined.

"Why did you do that to me Itachi? Why did you leave me so suddenly? Why didn't you talk to me all this time?" 'Fuck resolve fuck everything. I just need some immediate answers!' The young raven mentally cursed himself for letting his overly-emotional-boyfriend side, take over but... Now he would not be able to stop until he got some answers.

"Ah Sasuke... Whatever I did, I did it for you. So you had the chance to experience real love and not some love placebo with your incestuous older brother. I did it because... I love you Sasuke. And just as I found love in your eyes, I wanted you to find it as well. And I did not think that this kind of love you could find it in me... And I mean real love. Not some illusion of love for me. You are my soul, my heart, my entire being... You are my everything, Sasuke... I did not mean to hurt you... I just wanted you to be free... to love... I am sorry..."

Hot tears trickled down the elder's cheeks as well, and silently splashed upon the clothed shoulder of the youngest, as they both still stayed there; hugging and crying. Itachi had let a piece of his soul out, a piece of his biggest regret; his most severe mistake. He knew that by now, his brother loved him. Yes. But he was going to give him the opportunity to choose this time. He would not forcefully impose the reality of loving him upon his otouto. Not again.

"Aniki... I love you too... I love you so much! I-" The young singer clutched onto his brother's wine shirt for dear life, not wanting him to leave just yet. But he was going to; Sasuke could feel it, as the elder took a deep breath, pulled himself back and looked dead into Sasuke's eyes.

"I am going to take a different approach this time Sasuke... If you want us to try to get back together, come back at the mansion before that hickey on your neck disappears. I am going to be waiting for you, otouto..."

"But- I wanna come with you now and- "

"No Sasuke. Do not act on impulse and do something you will regret later. Take your time, sleep, organize your thoughts. My door will always be open to you, my foolish little brother..." And with a loving kiss on Sasuke's soft raven locks, the elder Uchiha untangled himself from his still sobbing brother and made his way towards the door. He put on his coat and opened the wooden doorway, but before he left, he looked back to his brother who was tugging himself under the blankets.

"Take all the time you need, otouto. I do not think that hickey is going to leave for another week or so... Sweet dreams, little brother." 'I love you...' he dared not voice the last thought out loud, in fear it might upset Sasuke again. He switched off the lights and gently closed the door. By the time the soft click was heard, the young raven had already slipped into the warm embrace of Morpheus...


End file.
